cncfandomcom-20200223-history
XCC Utilities
XCC Utilities is a mutual name for several fan-made tools used to create mods for older Command & Conquer games, supporting all of them from Tiberian Dawn to Zero Hour, as well as some other Westwood Studios' games, completely or in major part. They were created by XWIS operator Olaf van der Spek. Included tools Mixer XCC Mixer is a program that can open and create .MIX and .BIG archives, read the files contained, and extract them. It comes bundled with several plugins that enable reading the following formats: INI, TXT, SHP, AUD, WAV, VQA (without sound), VQP, CSF. Mix Editor XCC Mix Editor manipulates .MIX files even further, with the ability to add or remove files from them, as well as compact the .MIX file in question. AV Player The AV Player is able to play video and audio files from Tiberian Dawn and Red Alert 1. Newer versions also add support for Tiberian Sun audio files. Mod Creator A more user-friendly way to create mods is by using the XCC Mod Creator. This program sorts all file types in categories, lowering the chances of having misplaced or unsupported files in a mod. It can also create mod launchers. Mod Launcher This tool is used side-by-side with the XCC Mod Creator, and allows running the mods created there if they are not extracted to an .EXE format. Editor A fan-made map editor for Tiberian Dawn. TMP Editor An editor for environment templates, e.g. desert, temperate, snow. Other notable XCC tools The following is a list of other tools created by Olaf van der Spek, but can not be found in the XCC Utilities bundle. *XCC Game Spy - records and plays Red Alert 2 multiplayer replays. Aimed at discovering cheaters. Does not support Yuri's Revenge. *XCC Map Encoder/Decoder - allows the compression of Tiberian Sun and Red Alert 2 maps to a format three times smaller than .ZIP. *XCC AUD Writer/Plug-in - plug-in for Winamp that encodes songs in the current playlist to .AUD format, used in Tiberian Dawn, Red Alert 1 and Tiberian Sun. *XCC IMA ADPCM WAV Writer Plug-in - plug-in for Winamp that adds songs in the current playlist to the Tiberian Sun and/or Red Alert 2 soundtrack. Supported game list * Dune II: Building of a Dynasty * Tiberian Dawn / Covert Operations * Sole Survivor * Red Alert 1 / Counterstrike / Aftermath * Dune 2000 * Tiberian Sun / Firestorm * Nox * Red Alert 2 / Yuri's Revenge * Emperor: Battle for Dune * Generals / Zero Hour * Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-Earth * Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-Earth II * Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-Earth II: The Rise of the Witch-King (not natively) XCC Mixer can also handle BIG files of the following titles, but is unable to parse the vast majority of their assets: * Tiberium Wars / Kane's Wrath'' * Red Alert 3 / Uprising * Tiberian Twilight External links *XCC Utilities homepage Category:Mapping and modding tools